


So Here I am

by chargebuffering



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: After SF4, Basically Rose Guy and Adon get put on the FBI wanted list, Character Death (ALOT), F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Pre-SFV, Shadaloo knows of Charlie's whereabouts, language barriers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chargebuffering/pseuds/chargebuffering
Summary: Set Before the events of SFV, Rose theorizes that Nash was still alive and out there free. She bribes Guy and Adon to join her for the investigation and to get to Nash before Shadaloo does.





	So Here I am

"We need you to sneak into Guile's office, there, we can take Charlie's file." Rose asked.

"Wait what business do I have in Guile's office?" Adon asked. But Rose shut him up.

"Just go to his office!" Rose snapped.

"It doesn't seem fair. I don't even know him that well." Adon crossed his arms.

"Since when did you ruled on the side of fair? Last time I checked, you almost killed Eagle and slit a mans throat." Rose sighed.

Adon's expression changed into worryment.

"They were in the way!" Adon yelled.

"Just go to the damn office! We don't have time for this.." Guy calmly shoved Adon out of the area.  
"Jeez. Whats his damage?" Adon rolled his eyes.

Adon found the office and climbed into the back window where Guile had just left the room. He put his head first into the window and lifted himself into the area with his arms.

"This window is hella small for me....eugh." He whispered, standing in a neat American office. Guile's medals were nicely hung up near his picture of his wife and kids. The dark green complimented the beige carpet beneath Adon's feet.

"Pretty standard set up...now if I was M C Broom Head, Where would I place those files..." Adon trailed off, scanning the room to find a file cabinet. His face lit up.

"Bingo! Sorry Mr.Guile, Don't mind if I just take a quick peak into your cabinet." Adon began running his fingers into folders until he got to Charlie written in all caps. He smirked and said Eureka and went through the papers in it to make sure it was Charlie's.

Adon held up a paper with some writing and Charlie's photo when he started out in the army.

"Don't know what it entirely says but I'm guessing Military....blah blah..." Adon noted, he couldn't read English very well but was lucky to remember Charlie's name written.

"Great. Now that old hag can stop making me get my hands dirty for her." Adon sighed. "I'm done getting myself involved with this Shadaloo-Good guys versus Bad guys trope." He then noticed a white card sticking out from a folder.

"This is is odd." Adon muttered, pulling out the folder. "Why is there a picture of..."

He grabbed the folder so quickly that he didn't know he had a papercut from it. He flipped the pages furiously, with a concerned  
face. His eyes scanning in fear.

"Why is there a folder of Sagat?! Who is this man?" Adon said, his tone changed. The folder contained endless papers and pictures of the Thai giant. He mysteriously disappeared after the S.I.N tournament, rumors say that he escaped to the mountains.

"I don't know what this says.." Adon muttered.

Guile opened the door and found Adon. Both looked at each other faces, both shocked.

"You're-!" Guile exclaimed.

Luckily for Adon, he didn't understand English well enough. He just kept staring.

"Hey, hey, hand over those folders. I don't want to have to force them from you." Guile compensated, extending his hand out. Adon looked at his hand and understood his body language, he shook his head.

"Come on, hand over those folders. They are priv-" Guile stopped for a bit and saw that Adon held Charlie's folder. His expression changed.

"Hand it over." Guile grew strict, cracking his knuckles.

Adon still didn't under what he said but he knew Guile wasn't patient. He began screaming in Thai of why Guile had Sagat's file.

Guile's expression changed to confusion, he then rubbed his eyes.

"Look I don't know WHAT you're saying but I just need those goddamn folders. " Guile sighed.

"Sagat. Here." Adon spoke the few english words he knew before growing stern as he pointed at a picture of the giant.

"Yes I can see that, what about him- " Guile yelled. "Oh give me a break, you're his student. Did you really come to America to get some classified information?"

"Sagat." Adon repeated.

"Is that you wanted? I'm sorry but I can't give you these folders.. they are top secret. I could get in trouble." Guile mentioned. Adon then kicked down the small plant and jumped out the window.

"Oh you little shit!" Guile ran out the room, trailblazing through the office space. Adon reached the area where the guards were and was stopped by them, pointing their guns.

"Damn." Adon cursed. He then wrapped his bandages quickly. Dashing to the nearest guard, kicking their jaw up. As a bullet almost grazed his head, he jumped, performing a jaguar kick on two guards, jumping up to kick the last one in the stomach.

"Byron! There!" Guile ran near the entrance where Adon stood near a pile of men passed out or dead. He noticed Guile and Byron sprinting towards him.

"Stop right there!" Guile yelled stretching his arms back, gathering enough energy for his classic move, the sonic boom.

"Guile, are you crazy? He's just a Muay Thai fighter!" Byron said as he kept his handgun steady.

"He's not just a muay Thai fighter! He was Sagat's student! He's sadistic!" Guile argued back.

"Sonic......BOOM!" Guile roared, the projectile was speeding towards the red head, unphased he inch a little farther and let it pass him. Guile felt a little shock that he dodged it.

"Okay. Enough! I'll just drop my gun and just bring back the folders. No more fighting, just a trade off, kiddo." Bryan shouted.

"He's not gonna listen, he'll just kill you." Guile whispered. "I'm telling you sir, he is dangerous. Also he doesn't seem to understand English very well."

"Guile trust me." Bryan snapped. "I don't want anymore bloodshed on the field."

"Speak. Sagat." Adon said.

"What?" Guile reacted. "Sagat-

"Okay we will talk about this...Sagat. Just hand over the folders." Bryon answered.

Adon walked over, holding the folders in his hands.

"There we go. Now just hand them over." Byron repeated.

Adon extended his hand with this folders, Byron reached out but Adon grinned and pulled his arm in, whispering something in Japanese and then kneeing him in the stomach.

"Bryon!" Guile shouted but stopped as Adon pointed a gun he achieved from the ground. He then emptied the bullets and dropped the gun

"Charlie.." Adon said, before running off and jumping to the trees.

"Wait!" Guile yelled, running to Taylor.

"Bryan stay with me!" Guile yelled,

\--

Rose read the file carefully. She took a sip of his wine.

"Just what I needed! Thank you Adon. You didn't have to fight people right?" Rose asked in Japanese.

"Just a couple of guards. Guile saw me." Adon said.

Rose stopped in midst of reading.

"Adon! You are an idiot sometimes!" Rose sighed. "You can't just rush into battle with everyone! Atleast you got the file."

"What's in it anyways. Guile felt very weird when he saw that his folder.." Adon asked.

Rose scattered the documents on her coffee table, neatly. She picked up a picture of Charlie and Guile, shaking hands.

"Charlie's last whereabouts." Rose smiled, "Mr.Soldier can't play dead for long."

Adon crossed his arms and closed his eyes in disbelief. "Didn't he fall off a waterfall?"

"We THOUGHT but, how can a man have a grave with his body not being in it?" Rose answered. "Sounds fishy"

"I also have Sagat's folder..I don't know why Guile had a folder on him." Adon spoke up as he opened the folder. A lot of pictures fell down from the folder. Many wherer from the tournament of 1989. Some were even from the tournament of 87.

"That's me...and you..." Adon looked confused. "What kind of.."

Another one slipped out, a picture of him and Sagat, training. Adon grew angry and violently ripped up the picture. He felt confused but at the same time, angry.

"A weak man shouldn't be PRAISED!" Adon huffed.

"Oh boy, you're still on that train ride." Rose said as she took off her reading glasses.

"Sagat is a weak coward! But Guile's tabs on him is what makes it weirder." Adon glared.

"Don't go ripping everything up in that folder now! Sagat may have connections to Charlie!" Rose yelled. She snatched the papers from the angry fighter and placed them in her lap.

"They have no use to me. I can't read English." Adon said without looking at Rose. He kept staring outside, it was raining hard in New York. Adon came to America for a little vacation until Rose stopped him to help her and Guy try to unravel the possibility of Charlie being alive. They want to find him before Shadaloo catches wind of Charlie being alive.

"Aha! This is it! His autopsy report is missing. Of course, his body wasn't found. But there's a report of Guile going to the same waterfall and seeing no luck in finding his buddy's body. He concluded that it washed down the stream." Rose summarized the paper she held up.

"That sounds possible." Guy walked in, closing the door behind him. Adon never saw Guy out of his ninja uniform but this time he seemed laid back, only wearing a blank white-tee and some black basketball shorts.

"So glad you could join, could you read Sagat's file to see if he had any connections with Charlie? Like anything, fights. meetups. hotel check-ins." Rose asked, listing off any possibilities of

"Sagat doesn't like hotels, he hates the energy of being cramped and uncomfortable." Adon said. "He likes nature and the outdoors. He's that kind of guy."

"Typical, he seems to be the man to lead a hiking trip." Rose lightly joked.

"His village burned down." Guy opened.

Adon and Rose stopped the converstation.

"What date was that.." Adon asked.

"A year ago. August 3, 1995." Guy spoke.

"Oh no.." Rose muttered.

"A few people died but their bodies were barely noticeable."

"What caused the fire?" Rose asked.

"The newspaper says the act of nature." Guy said while he scanned through the article.

"A letter?" Guy pulled out. "It's in Thai. Adon, this is where you come in." He handed the letter to Adon.

Adon took the letter and read it, before placing it.

"It's a goodbye letter, he wrote a goodbye letter." Adon muttered, "That bastard.."

"Wait, you mean..he killed himself?" Rose tried to piece this mess together. "That doesn't seem like him."

"No, it is him. It's his hand writing. The letter was written 3 days before the village fire." Adon began to pacing.

Sagat being dead was the biggest bewilderment to Adon since Akuma. The change of character felt so sudden and sharp. Sagat never felt like he needed to do this. Especially in a goodbye letter.

"The real question is, why does Guile have this information? Who was watching him? Who was following him? Who was so engrossed with him that they kept such a close eye on him?!"

"You just answered your own questions. Guile and the interpol kept an eye on him. Think about it, Sagat was in Shadaloo during the 88/89 tournaments. The same orginazation that killed Guile's friend and mentor, Charlie Nash. When Charlie died, Sagat was still in Shadaloo. You would think that Guile would try to heckle this man for answers about Bison and of Charlie." Rose explanined.

"He's not in it anymore." Adon quickly said but stopped and changed his wording to past tense since the news of his suicide.

"I don't think Guile wants to keep dodging boxing gloves and sharp claws for answers. So he turns to a man who WAS part of the deadly organization." Guy butted in. "Perhaps a sit down or a nice walk through a temple. Or.."

"Or?" Rose and Adon said in tune.

"An observation by Guile." Guy smirked. "He simply writes that Sagat was calm and well relaxed during their talk in 1992. But he was rather willing to listen more than talk."

'When I asked him about Shadaloo, he closed his eye and drew a deep breath. He then said that Bison is a man with no soul who wishes to use people for his gains and needs.'

'Sagat then expressed grief for Charlie, he said that joining Shadaloo was the most regrettable decision he ever made and realized that fighting wasn't for power but for the passion of fighting. He then went on to talk about Ryu and how him being brainwashed by Bison changed his mood. He saw that Bison made Ryu weaker for him, so he could get an easy win.'

'Sagat also mentioned his ex-student Adon and expressed concern after hearing him going after Akuma. This was the first time I have heard of his ex student.'

"You went after Akuma?" Guy asked.

"Yes. Like an idiot." Rose glared.

"Okay, so what?" Adon defended, "I wanted to prove to him that Muay Thai was obviously suprieor.

"You're lucky Akuma didn't snap your head off." Rose interjected.

"OKAY THANKS MOM!" Adon mocked rolled his eyes. "Is there more to read?"

"Uh, it's all damaged at the bottom. Seems like water damage." Guy observed the pages.

"Great. Now we are at NOWHERE." Adon sighed.

"Now hold on for a moment. Charlie also has written about fighters as well. Even about me." Rose trailed off.

"He wrote about you, Guy." She handed the book to him.

"What about me? I saw him once or twice." Adon asked.

"Yeah..I think. Ah, here we go." Rose said, flipping to a page where there was a crude drawing of Adon scribbled.

"Charlie isn't quite the artist." Rose tilted her head. "Okay, estimates about your weight. Fighting style; unknown, possibly muay thai. Age:2-

"OKAY GET TO THE IMPORTANT STUFF" Adon shouted over his age being discovered.

"Last since: Thailand, with Sagat." Rose mentioned, "Pretty obvious. Wait, you left Sagat."

"I left him and then re-challenged him. He hospitalized me for several months." Adon explanined.

"Ouch." Rose reacted, scrunching her face up. "Okay. well, that's all he ever wrote about you."

"Go figure." Adon moped.

\- -

Guile opened the file cabient that Adon stole from, showing Byran the evidence.

"I caught him in the room, he snuck through the window. I only thought he would have Sagat's folder but he also had ahold of Charlie's. He seemed to be shocked." Guile explained. "He then began shouting in Japanese. All I could make out was Sagat. He kept pointing to Sagat's picture."

"He was looking for him. Now he's gonna know about his fate." Byran let out a big breath. "But he also wanted Charlie's folder?"

Guile nodded, "I supposed. I've never seen this guy but he's Adon. Sagat told me about him, back in 92. He claimed that Adon was very easy to piss off, he was cocky, arrogant and even deadly."

"He told me that he wasn't gonna kill me." Bryan recalled. "He has some mercy."

Guile scoffed and looked at the plant, Adon knocked down. He suddenly remembered Adon saying "Charlie" to Guile before running off. He kept growing more concerned.

"What more do you know, Adon?" Guile whispered.

"Well, I want you to do whatever you can to retrieve the folders. If you have to fight him, or kill him. So be it." Bryan mentioned. "It would be the best for the latter. I can't have some flailing jackass knowing about our confindental meetings with the fighters."

Guile tuned Bryan out for a moment and studied the ripped up image of Adon and Sagat smiling.

"He's wanted the file to destroy it. He didn't want to know where Sagat was, he wanted to get rid of any evidence of Sagat. He is very hateful of him." Guile tuned back into the conversation.

"Still doesn't explain him taking Charlie's folder." Bryan thought out loud.

"That folder was for someone else. There's nothing left of Charlie's. He didn't have any connection to him to do something but this shredding of this image." Guile said.

"This shredding was highly personal." Guile explained. "But who was Charlie's folder for?" He looked around the area for answers but came up short.

"You don't think he's part of Shadaloo? You said he was very sadistic and upset" Byron suggested. Guile quickly looked up.

"Goddammit!" He shouted, kicking a trash can.

\--

Rose held up a paper with random letters stringed together, Adon and Guy gave confused faces.

"Pass codes. Most likely. If we could sneak back to the base, these could hopefully help us access the server." Rose explained. Guy looked at the letters.

"Those look like anagrams. Which folder was that from?" Guy asked.

Rose took another look; "This was from Charlie's folder."

"I can't go back, they will kill me." Adon butted in.

"Just...be ready to put up a fight. You hate guns don't you?" Rose asked.

It was true, Adon couldn't stand guns, at all. Though he was never bruised by one, he was shot at. Sagat taught him how to disarm weapons whenever something of that nature ever happened.

"Yes. A lot. But if I had one I would shoot that rat bastard giant." Adon grumbled. "One for being weak and then one for committing suicide."

"You're gonna shoot him in heaven. Classy." Rose snorted.

"I can see where he is getting at. Cody became a pain ever since the SIN tournament. He's back though." Guy mentioned.

"Unbelievable. You two both thought of killing your rivals?" Rose was shocked.

"No, I was gonna teach him a lesson." Adon corrected. "You think a simple gun could wipe out that man? I tried hitting him with a chair, it just bounced off like he was elastic." Adon chuckled a little at the last part, shaking his head.

"Well he was about 7ft." Rose mentioned as she placed the papers back in the folder, "Some 5ft punk isn't gonna phase him in anyway, no offence."

"None taken." Adon lightly gestured.

"We can actually access the base underground through the sewerage passage. There, we can follow the pipes and pray that a deep cleaning isn't happening under there." Guy explained as he drew a line to navigate through the base.

"It might be heavily armoured down there, thats where they probably stored their most classified items." Rose sighed while sipping her glass of wine. "Who knows, the agency could be following us."

"Don't joke like that!" Adon snapped, Rose snorted and almost spat out her wine.

"Sorry. I'm just thinking about hundreds of men with guns going after an italian women, a japanese american man and a thai man just for some damn folders."

"Those folders do contain some sensitive material though, it could be damaging if someone released this information to the public." Guy noted while he kept marking safe spots on the map of the base that was borrowed from Charlie's file.

"Guile shouldn't have left the gate wide open for anyone to come in, also his window was unhinged. Adon snuck in there like a mouse." Rose grew a little annoyed.

* * *

 

"Vague footprints stop here." Guile observed, touching the ground beyond the gate. "And then he jumped on the tree."

"Sir, evidence from him." A man walked up to Guile, showing him the shredded piece of Adon's mong khan.

"Get the dogs, search the perimeter! Hell, SEARCH THE GODDAMN CITY! And when you find him, apprehend him." Guile snapped out the orders while he headed into the forest.

"I'm gonna hunt you down Adon and when I do, I want to hear everything you know about Charlie." Guile thought to himself while he keep dashing through the woods.

\-- US FORCE BASE --  
"We have to go down THERE?" Adon and Rose exclaimed in unison. Guy just brought on his pokerface and nodded.

"Do you guys understand what the word 'underground' means?" Guy sighed in disbelief, climbing down the steps. The other two just looked down and held their breath.

"Ladies first." Adon smirked, pushing Rose down the hole. She screamed, dropping down onto sewerage water.

"ADON YOU BASTARD!" Rose cursed his name while shuddering as she tried to drench out her scarf. Guy shook his head . Adon kept laughing, jumping down the hole at last.

Adon dropped down but to be greeted with a swift grab by the foot and into the water, face first by yours truly, Rose.

"Adon you should be more careful." Rose slyly grinned as Adon stood up, trying to wipe off the trash from his body.

"You old hag!" Adon growled at her, Rose took offence to the name.

"We're in the same goddamn boat, monkey boy!"She sucked her teeth.

"Guys. Focus." The bushin ninja silence the other two. Adon and Rose both glared at each other, then turning away.

"For the most advance military, these passages seem unfinished." Rose noted, looking at the jagged walls and the flooring. She felt a sense and ran to a wall.

"Guys, get by a wall. In two minutes, two soldier will be walking down here with two automatics, talking about Guile...on a manhunt." Rose announced hesitantly.

"I suppose that manhunt is for us?" Guy asked.

"No, for me." Adon walked to a wall.

"Rose, do you know about pressure points?" Guy asked, wrapping his hands in bandages.

"Well, yeah. WAIT- We can't do that!" Rose tried to lowly shout.

"Aim for the neck, poke right here and that will stun the nervous system." Adon showcased to Guy. Rose dropped her jaw.

"No- Have you lost your min-"

"Yeah I heard Colonel Guile is UPSET about someone stealing from his office." A soldier retold to the other as they were walking down the passage way.

"I heard it was a Muay Thai fighter!" The other soldier responded.

"A muay thai fighter? On a military base? get real!" The soldier on the right laughed, the other joined. "What next? ninjas!?" They kept chuckling almost turning into the area where the three troublemakers where. Guy and Adon where on the other side while Rose was facing them from across.

"No I got a better one, a fortune teller!" the soldier cried out of laughter.

"That would seem crazy." Adon walked out, cracking his knuckles. The two soldiers aimed their guns which were seized by Rose with her scarf, she smiled.

"Sorry gentlemen, don't take this the wrong way. ILLUSION SPARK" Rose whipped her scarf up on the two and electricfied them.

The agonized screams ring out through the passage way, Bryon was talking to a group before hearing a faint sound.

"Check the cameras." Bryon told the secretary by him. She nodded and got on to the computer, typing keys and switching to a full view of Rose, Guy and Adon running to the security room.

"How--THE HELL!" Bryon reacted agressively, he reached for his phone, dialing Guile. He began pacing back and forth near the crowd of terrified people.

On the outside, Guile was checking for footprints, clues or notes for the search of Adon, his cell began ringing.

"Yes?" Guile answered. His face became concerned when Bryon picked up and explained the situation.

"--The kid is back and he brought friends. Recognize any of them?" Bryon asked, sending a picture of Rose, Guy and Adon entering the security hall. Guile's eyes widened, dropping his phone and running back to the base.

"That's Rose!" Guile yelled to Bryon.

"I have already sent my men down there to apprehend them, whose the ninja kid."

"Guy from the Bushinryu Clan, look, stay put. I'll deal with those three."

"This anagram is complicated." Rose sighed, typing furiously and kept recieving errors. Guy was making a puzzle while grunts and screams were heard behind the door.

"Why aren't you getting up? I'm not done yet!" Adon laughed, he was the designated fighter while the other two figured out the codes.

"More are coming? Perfect~!" Adon smiled, "I could use a workout."

"Having fun?" Guy called out. Adon responded in a laugh while he carried a man by his legs to throw him at his other soldiers.

"DEFINETLY! Weak and seems like they are on poor diets but amazing! I could even close my eyes!"

"Got it! The code was obviously shadalo-" A soldier was thrown against the wall of the room, Rose jumped and glared at Adon.

"Hey! watch it!" Rose yelled.

"Sorry, he got away!" Adon apologized, he walked in dragging a man by his collar.

"Adon, may I give some advice? Try less on being reckless" Guy informed.

"It was either them or me, there's no such thing as calamity in this situation." Adon sighed, sitting down. just like a cat, he found interest in the big screen that Rose was working on.

"Woah..what does it say?" Adon asked while seeing so many pictures of all the fighters around the world.

"Last appearance....SIngapore." Rose read the screen, she began typing keywords to help narrow her search and scanned the results.

"Singapore was in 89..where are you now??" Rose said to herself, typing away. Her eyes light up, finding what she wanted.

"Gentlemen, pack your bags. We are heading to Laos!" Rose cheered. "There was a sighting of a man in Laos that fits his description, luckly Laos hasn't been controlled by Shadaloo ever."

"That's quite a far flight!"Adon reacted with his eyes wide, he stood silent for a few seconds and dropped to the floor where Guile was right behind him, holding his phone.

"Sorry, flight's been cancelled." Guile glared, cracking his knuckles.


End file.
